This invention relates to electromechanical systems which include motors, computers, sensors, communication systems and various other electronic circuits. Most of these devices are sensitive to noise and their operation may be adversely affected by noise. In general, components in electromechanical systems, particularly motors, generate noise which interferes with the operation of other sensitive electronic apparatus which may be in the system. The noise is fed to all circuits which receive their power from a common power supply and power bus and the noise is shared with all circuitry which is contaminated thereby.
In general, it is desirable that electromechanical systems operate with maximum efficiency, use minimum power while generating minimum heat and provide maximum regulation and noise filtering. No power supply system known, either commercial or military, solves the problem of noise satisfactorily in the most sensitive applications.